To Sue an Uchiha
by MidnaMoo
Summary: Mina Briggs gets slam dunked head first into the Naruto world as a ghost. And the only people that can see her are the Uchiha's! Together with Obito they change...most of the future. AU not a self insert. But a OC insert.
1. Pilot Arc: The Start of Something

My name is Mina Briggs.I have long brown hair that always curls at the end, no matter how many times you try a straighten it. And bright gold eyes. I'm only an average height, and never really excelled in anything education wise. I was just Mina Briggs,.

I lived in a small city called Charleston, South Carolina It was a nice city, I had a good family I suppose. I wasn't living in poverty or anything, I even had a career path picked out and everything. I was at the tender age of 13, that I had finally decided what to do. I wanted to become a manga artist, this would allow me to do something I absolutely love and get paid for it. Drawing is what I lived for.

Drawing has been my passion since the 3rd grade. When I finally was able to read and write I discovered something hidden in the back of my older brother book shelf. It was a book more specifically a manga. My brother, who was 12 at the time, told me the book was called...Naruto.

My brother had gotten the first book since it was on sale because of it's 1 year anniversary, down at the local book store. He said it was okay but he would have to read more to actually give it an opinion. I asked if I could barrow it. He said sure, but was certain I wouldn't like it. He was wrong.

I loved it.

I slowly developed a crush on the little boy named Naruto. He was strong and passionate, even though he was really stupid sometimes. There was something about him that can light up your whole world. I read and reread the first issue of Naruto over and over again. At the time I didn't realize there where more books, I thought that was it. That Naruto finally became a ninja. And Iruka gave his headband to Naruto. I wanted there to be more, I needed there to be more. So I did the next best thing I could think of. I began to draw.

I learned to draw the characters I saw in the book. Even going as far as studying the background characters and drawing them as well. I drew and drew until I could draw them by memory. I had limited characters but I managed.

The stories I drew for Naruto all of them consisted of happy endings. Some of them where foolish, like the Nail-tailed fox just dies and everyone likes Naruto. Or Naruto becoming so strong through the help of Iruka and Kurama he became the youngest Hokage ever!

It wasn't until the fallowing Christmas my brother got me the next couple issues. To put it simply, I was overjoyed by what he gave me. That christmas My parents also gave me more paper and crayons, color pencils and markets. I began to set to work. I began coloring everyone. My favorites where Ino, and Kakashi to draw. Ino was so pretty, I aspired to be able to be pretty a confident just like her...While Kakashi was plain out cool, his spiky hair was always the beautiful part to draw.

I keep reading them, throughout my whole life. Reading and reading, and drawing along side them. Learning about the characters, feeling there pain when Asuma died, Itachi, Rin, Jiraiya, and Obito...

But through it all...Obito was my favorite character. He reminded me a lot of my small time crush I had on Naruto as a kid. And Obito turned sooo cool when he grew up! But, I soon came to pity him. It was tough his story and all. I admired him because like Naruto had determination and believed what he was doing was truly right. Course I didn't always agree with his actions...but still...

I was on my way to the book store to pick up the next issue finally being old enough (15 Mother was quite overprotective of me really) to walk to there all by myself. It was getting close to the ended the whole series. I was upset that this book that I had fallowed so closely on the story, (and the anime) was finally coming to a close. I walked down the streets of Charleston bubbling with joy. Today was the day Naruto and Sasuke would finally beat Kaguya.

I made it to the book store and happily greeted the clerk. He handed me the issue. He always made sure to save one copy for me, I was there best costumer. I graciously accepted and proceeded to pay.

I walked out of the story with my book in hand. I was so happy and I excited that I could not wait till I got home. I stuffed the book in my bag and began running home. But as soon as I started someone ran into me, I fell down face first (of course) on too the bag fell beside me, and I slowly got up. Clutching my head, groaning I checked for any I injuries.

Relieved that I had nothing to bad, I leaned and attempted to pick my bag up. Note the attempted, because my bag wasn't there.

I panicked...Somebody just stole my bag. What am I suppose to do?

I saw someone running away from me, I noticed they where holding my bag. "HELP!" I shouted as loud as I could, "HE STOLE MY BAG!" But nobody seemed to notice. It was odd, I'm sure someone should have helped me. But, ignoring all reasonable logic sped down the street chasing after this mysterious person, they had black baggy pants and and black hoodie covered over there face. I didn't know who they where, nor did I care what they wanted. I just want my bag back especially my book. And I'd try my hardest to get it back.

They led me down a dark ally, there was a dead end and they where standing there as if they where waiting for me.

"End of the line buddy, now give me my bag back." I said. Taking slow steps forward, reaching my hand OF for my bag. But they just continued standing there, ignoring me. It was an odd feeling something did not feel right.

I couldn't make out a face or anything. But this mysterious person raised their head slightly. I noticed their eyes shined, it was a red it seemed to really stand out. I'm sure if you where standing in a dark room you could still see them twinkling somewhere. This mysterious person dropped my bag down and kicked it towards me. I cautiously picked it up. I slowly backed away finding this situation really weird.

Then after all of this they spoke.

"I've been watching you...Mina Briggs."

I froze. Many questions where running through my head. Who was this man? What did he want? Why was he stalking me? How did he know my name. But then he spoke once more

"You've got a good heart, I can tell. To bad you'll be out to some good use."

I was scared, I notice a smile poking out of his hoodie. I looked straight at him and notice something odd.

Though it was too late to tell. I blacked out.

* * *

Obito Uchiha was not like the rest of his family. While they where often serious, he was always seen cracking and joke. He didn't have that stuck up attitude most of his family seemed to have. Nope, he was funny and quirky. He liked to pull pranks and make people laugh.

Though because he was different he was consider the black sheep of the family. I mean, they didn't hate him just they didn't particularly like him. He was consider a weakling, for not unlocking his Kekkei Genkai yet.

So every morning he helped his grandmother out. Avoiding the other Uchiha's. Not wanting to deal with being picked on. And then heading to meet his team. It was a surprise, he was already half way there and not a single person had stopped him for help, or any thing whether it be and object or a person stopping him and preventing him from being on time. Something must be up.

He honestly could not have expected this, it was consider impossible and yet it still happened. Obito noticed something in the sky, squinting at the sight of it, he noticed it was a girl! The most he could get out of her is brown hair and some sort of blueish green dress.

Obito continued to stare at the person, he was sure someone would notice and rescue her.

When it finally occurred to him that no one would, he pushed some chakra to his feet and ran closer to where she was falling but it was too late...

Mina hit multiple trees on her way down, it luckily broke her fall for her.

Obito rushed over to the girl, who was lying flat on her face. He prayed she was still alive, I mean...who could survive a fall from that height!?

He looked around for any major injuries on her body. Nothing much, in fact for having fallen out of the sky and landing on a couple of trees she seemed to be okay. There was only a couple of dirt smudges on her face.

He then check for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Oh shoot." Muttered Obito. Now he really started panicking. What was he suppose to do? He was definitely not a medic, did he even have time to get her to the hospital?

And though as Kami is truly messing with him today, she began to stir awake. Slowly, Mina fluttered her eyes opening. She saw someone staring down at her. This person seemed too be trying to get her attention or something.

"Are you alright?" She heard the voice make out.

"Can you hear me?" The voice said once more. The girl nodded slowly while she sat up

"Can you get up?" He asked once more while extending his hand.

Mina took his hand, and he pulled her up. She wobbled a bit and finally took in her surrounding. It's a forest...

Mina rubbed the dirt away from her eyes. And looked up at Obito once more. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Obito!?" She exclaimed.

Obito was shocked, how did this girl know her name. He was sure he never met her, did he?

"I'm sorry...but where are we?" She asked. "We're in Kohona..." Mina stared in confusion, "The Hidden Leaf village..." Still no response from her, "Fire country?" Mina took a couple steps back, Obito couldn't tell if it was from shock or fear, but her face said both. "No...no...no..." Her voice started to get shaky. Mina clutched her head and kneeled down. She started to shake. She was sure this was joke, how in the world was she here in Kohana with Obito of all people.

Obito started to worry, what was going on? This girl he just met somehow survived falling from the sky, and is now all the sudden having a panic attack in front of him. But the he noticed something odd. She was slowly floating up towards the air. "Oí Oi! Your floating!" Obito warned. Mina looked up and around. She looked down and saw; he was right she was at least a foot above the ground. Her eyes widen, and she began to panic even more. Flailing her arms around she was doing something that looked as if she was swimming to get back towards the ground.

Obito reached out towards her and was able to grab her arm and pull her forward. "Thank you." She said, and this time with a smile. "Glad I could help," he reached his hand out once more for a hand shake "I'm Obito...Obito Uchiha. But I guess you already knew that." Mina shook his hand and replied with, "Mina. Mina Briggs...And thanks for helping me."

"No problem, now what was so bad about you being here in Kahona?"

"Oh I'm from another world."

...

"WHAT?!"

End of Chapter 1

AN: Thank you for reading the very first chapter of: To Sue an Uchiha! It makes me very happy! I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Also not sure if you guys want me to say whose P.O.V it is. I find it really annoying when people have it, it tends to disrupt the flow of the story. But if it's asked I will add it if your confused.

Also at the end of every I'll ask a question! I love seen a couple writers do this and I kinda want to do it myself, who knows it might be fun!

Question: Favorite day of the week?


	2. Pilot Arc:Five Hours Too Late

_"Oh I'm from another world."_

 _..._

 _"WHAT?!"_

* * *

Poor Obito Uchiha was confused, "W...What do you mean?" He asked.

"I...er..." Mina stopped to consider this. Was it really a good idea to tell him? She put her hand her hip and placed her other hand under her chin, commencing the thinking pose. "Well...you see..." She muttered once more. Telling Obito Uchiha Your from a different world is one thing...But adding in that this whole world they're currently in is just a show, or book she reads and watches that's a whole other thing.

Maybe under the circumstances that she's here, she can quite possibly fix things. And if she can start with Obito, one of the main bad guy influences in the whole show, and help him realize what life is now...maybe just maybe, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, the Akatsuki, and everyone else can truly get the happy ending they never got! Or well...maybe Naruto did, she died before it was finish.

"Ah Mina your floating again." Obito comments.

Mina looks up to find herself once more floating little off the ground once more. She reached out for Obito and he was able to pull her pack down.

"So are you gonna tell me or what!?" Obito anxiously asked.

Mina sighed in defeat. "Alright, I might as well. Plus it could help that the only person that we know of so far can actually see me should know."

Obito looked happy to finally getting some insight on Mina.

Mina began to tell her story, "The reason that I tell you I'm from another world is because I-"

"THERE YOU ARE! OBITO!" A girl shouted, she came running towards him. She stopped right in front of Obito, she had short brown hair. Two purple streak down the side of her cheeks, and what seemed to be a white apron around her waist. This was Rin. The girl that Obito fell in love with. The girl that would indirectly cause the 4th great ninja war.

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Obito asked.

"Looking for you. Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Rin explained.

"Oh..OH! Oh I'm sorry I forgot." Obito responded.

"Gah OBITO!" Rin shouted in frustration.

"Sorry sorry." He jokingly said softly.

"Come on let's get some missions done." She ordered.

"Right right." Obito agreed. Obito stopped in his tracks forgetting one thing. "Wait what about Mina?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Mina?"

"Whose she?"

Obito pointed to Mina,"HER!"

"Obito I'm a little confused. Who are you pointing to?" She asked.

Obito's frustration grew, "Obito this might explain why I float...I think...I think I'm a ghost..." She explained.

"Come on we gotta go." Rin complained.

It was surely safe to say. Obito was truly truly confused.

* * *

 **AN) It's a short chapter today. I originally had it MUCH longer. But I messed it up, because I never actually explained that Mina is a ghost. Then I stopped there so I could get next part ready. I also originally had another chapter ready but seeing as how I changed this chapter I'l have to fix some of chapter 3. But don't worry it will be much longer for sure.**

 **THANKS FOR THAT ONE FAVORITE I HAVE. YOUR MY FAVORITE PERSON RIGHT NOW. I FEEL GREAT! I FEEL SO DETERMINED TO FINISH CHAPTER 3!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And here's my answer to the, what's your favorite day of the week. It's Wednesday. It's the middle of the week it feels like a check point in a way, if you know what I mean.**

 **Question 2: Favorite character from Naruto?**


	3. Reveal Arc:Definitely NOT A Stalker

**AN** : First official arc starts. Fun. Get ready for things to get good and funny! As much as I can make it...

 **Disclaimer** :I haven't said it yet...Mainly cause I keep forgetting but I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

 **Warnings** : Note there are spoilers. Other than that nothing too bad happens.

On with the story

 **Beta** : None yet

* * *

Mina followed Obito, as Obito followed Rin...To the training field!

It had only taken 5 minutes top to reach the clearing. There Minato and Kakashi were already waiting. Rin and Obito jogged up to them.

Mina watched as she heard Rin cheer, "I found Obito!" Minato was the first to speak, "Obito, what happened that made you 5 hours late?" The Uchiha's eyes widen, "5 HOURS LATE?!" He shouted.

"Yeah come on Obito what happened?" Rin pressed on the matter. They all kind of faced Obito expecting some sort of excuse at this point. But it was silent for the others, for Obito...Not so much. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I made you 5 hours late!" She exclaimed. "Time passed by so fast! I'm really really sorry."

Obito just smiled sheepishly, accepting Mina's excuse.

"Sooo...Aren't you gonna say anything?" Minato asked braking the silence. Obito broke his daze and looked over at them, "Huh?"

Oh how Minato was very worried at this point. Obito was 2 hours later than usual. He didn't try to fight Kakashi as usual, and kept staring out at the distance. What made things worse he kept chuckling at himself. Whatever he was staring at, he found hilarious.

"Maybe we shouldn't do our C ranked mission today Sensei." Rin added, she herself was also worried. As for Kakashi, he was enjoying the silence while he still got it.

Obito immediately whipped around , "No no no! I'm okay! Sorry. I just...I just got lost on the path of life that's all." Everyone, excluding Kakashi, sighed in relief. Okay so maybe they didn't lose Obito to the distance.

Minato smiled, "Glad to have you back! Let's head to the Hokage tower and pick up our mission details." Each one of them nodded and followed him.

Mina watched as each one of them filed into the mission room. She jumped for joy when she saw the 3rd Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen was very much alive. This was something she could change. Save the esteemed Professor and make sure Orochimaru does not get away!

"Now," The Hokage shuffled around and proceeded to pull out a scroll "I've got a C rank mission here for Team 7. You'll be escorting a merchant and his daughter to the nearby small village here in Fire country. They specifically asked for you guys, so please be careful." He warned.

"Don't worry Hokage-Sama! I'll take care of my self!" Obito shouted.

"He means the clients idiot. We need to be carful of the clients not you." Kakashi explained.

"Right...I knew that!" Obito replied.

And so, Sarutobi handed Minato the mission scroll. Minato faced his students and started giving them instructions. "Meet at the gate in an hour! Bring supplies to last you a week at most!" And he shunshin away, leaving a small amount of leaves in his stead.

* * *

Mina and Obito walked to the Uchiha compound. When they arrived they where greeted by two Uchiha guards that stood there. Their names where Chi and Tai, the Uchiha twins.

Obito smiled, "Good afternoon!" Thought Obito didn't like most Uchiha, these 2 at the gate where always nice. They had a fun personality and wasn't as stuck up as Obito. But they one thing that separated them from him...is they unlocked the sharingan at a young age. Obito doesn't know the exact details on how they unlocked the kekkei Gekkei he'd have to ask them another day.

They smiled backed and waved. But it immediately faltered when they saw Mina. "Obito. Who is your friend?" They asked. They knew Obito never had any friends over. They don't know why, but he never did. But today he did have a friend. Which was suspicious if you asked them.

He stopped and nervously looked back at them..."W...What do you mean?" He asked.

The twins eyed each other suspiciously. They looked over at Mina and started at her,

"Alright Obito then-

"OBITO!" Mina shouted, "How could you not tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Chi asked.

"Yeah Mina tell them what?" Obito asked, with a very confused face.

Mina walked over to Obito and slung her arm over his shoulder. "How could you not explain to them that I, Mina, am not your friend."

Obito had a sad look on his face, "Your not?"

"Of course not! I'm your BEST friend! Obviously." Mina joked with hinted pride in her voice.

It took Obito a minute to get it. "RIGHT! Right see guys! Mina is my BEST friend!" Said Obito in a totally confirming voice.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"If Mina is your BEST friend, as you say then prove it."

"How?"

"Well ask Mina some questions and see if she gets them right. Because what BEST friend doesn't know their BEST friend?"

Both guards seem satisfied with their decision.

"But I've got a mi-"

"It's fine Obito! I'm sure I know enough that we can get through this quickly!" Mina reassured him.

Obito sighed and nodded already accepting fate he was totally gonna be late. He just met her, surely she doesn't know that much of him.

Right?

"Question 1: When is Obito's birthday?" The Tai asked. Mina didn't pause to think for this she knew the answer straight away, "February 10!" Obito was very impressed and a little bit weirded out. He never told her his birthday, then again he never told her his name yet she still knew it.

"Question 2! What is Obito favorite color?" Chi asked this time. Mina had to think about this one for a moment, she just learned whatever was written down on the guide book and things mentioned throughout the story. She glanced at the Uchiha taking in what he was wearing. "Blue, but like...an Uchiha blue. BUT! It's on a hinge between a nice NOT to bright orange" She muttered.

"Right!" They both announced, "3rd and final question! What is Obito's chakra nature?"

Mina did a little hop as she shouted, "Fire!"

The two guards where impressed with the answers and how quickly she knew them. "Alright, we'll let you in!" One started, "Have fun with your BEST Friend Obito!" The other twin finished.

Mina smiled, and turned to face Obito. He was shocked with the fact she knew all those facts about him. He was confused as well, how in the world did she know these things? They walked towards his house a bit before he could not keep his patience anymore. "How in the world did you know all those things about me?" He questioned.

Mina started at the ground a little but embarrassed. "I...I don't know if I can tell you."

"What?! But I'm your BEST friend!" He joked, "I have the right to know!" He complained.

She thought about it for a moment as they continued walking. What would be the effects of telling him? Would it really be the right thing...but then again...they could change so much, stop unfortunate deaths. She sighed for the millionth time that day. "Maybe later." She whispered. Obito pouted.

They greeted any Uchiha they saw on the way. Each and everyone of them could see her.

"How interesting that all the Uchiha's can see me." Mina noted. "Your avoiding the question." Obito angrily murmured. They kept walking through the compound, it was not much farther till they reached Obito they got there they where greeted by and only lady. Who Mina concluded it was Obito grandma.

"Hey Grandma!" Obito greeted. Obito smiled and waved at her with a genuine smile, not some fake smile he always pulls.

"Good afternoon Obito!" She glanced over at Mina, "And whose your friend?" She asked.

Mina stepped up and introduced herself, "Uh...I'm Mina. I'm a friend...Of Obito's...It's good to meet you ..."

She smiled and spoke, "Would you want some tea? She offered.

"No thank you! I have a mission today. I won't be back for a week!" He explained. Grandma Uchiha had a sad expression on her face. "Alright, you go pack up. I'll prepare a bento for you and your friend."

"Ah don't worry about me I-Anddd she's gone. Well...I guess we've got extra food." Mina said.

Obito just chuckled and went to his room and packed a bag for the mission.

* * *

It was only 20 more minutes later that Minato himself can upon the Uchiha compound to pick up his constantly tardy student.

The guards happily let him in! There was of course no need to question him or anything because it's THEE Yellow Flash.

It was when he was close to Obito house he heard him say his goodbyes to his grandma.

"Ah! Minato-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Obito asked.

"Just dropping by so you wouldn't be late."

"Ehehehe...Right." Obito chuckled.

They arrived at the gate greeting the merchant and his daughter, Kakashi and Rin were already there.

Good! We're all on time!" Minato exclaimed."For once." Kakashi grumbled.

Minato sighed, "Kakashi, be nice."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, and they headed out the gates of Konoha.

"I honestly forgot how much of a jerk Kakashi used to be..." Mina complained. "I mean, he's so cool later...but that's after a BUNCH of events happen."

"Now will you tell me how much you know about me?" Obito pleaded in a whisper so others wouldn't find it weird he was talking to himself.

"Fine" Mina said, "But this will take a while."

Obito looked at the long road ahead of them. He smiled and looked at Mina, "Don't worry, we've got time!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 3:**

Took me a while, I didn't do my homework for one day to complete this. But I got more sleep in so it's okay. And sorry...This one is shorter than the first chapter but longer than the 2nd... I thought it would be longer...whoops

Answer to the question of which Naruto character is your favorite!

Okay there's two category. Category A: Hotness level. And basically, all Uchiha's are my favorite. But Catergory B is legit which character do I care for and really represents me and speaks to me on a personal level? Yeah that title goes to...*Drum roll please!*

Its a two way tie between Naruto and Obito. (Surprise surprise.)

I really take Obito lessons to heart. Same with Naruto, they mean so much too me.

But really Itachi is best Hot Character.

Question 3: Rank Uchiha's! Including! Izumi, Madara, Itachi, Shisui, Sadara, Shisui, Sasuke, Izana!

1 being the best, 8 being least favorite!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Reveal Arc: And All Hell broke Loose

AN: Oooo looks another chapter! It's not long at all and I had trouble uploading this to be honest. *sigh* oh well...I tried. Next one, I PROMISE will be longer. This one just kinda goes into detail on what Mina remembers and stuff.

GOOD NEWS! Got a beta!

The wonderful: pyrog9991

Thank you so much for being my beta!

Disclaimer: Honestly this whole story is a legit spoiler. I don't own Naruto. Though I do own a Tonton plush and a Pakkun one too!

* * *

"Oh boy." Mina muttered. The path seemed to go on for miles. The village they were heading to was a day and a half walk considering they had to walk with civilians.

Minato was behind all of them, there he would be able to keep better watch of all of them. Kakashi was on the right, Rin on the left, while Obito being more of a sensor nin was up in front.

The merchant who neither Obito nor Mina had caught his name was carrying his sleeping daughter (AN: Something I don't have. RIP sleep 2017) and walking in the middle of this formation to ensure maximum protection!

"Right, I know this is just a C rank but it's never wrong to be cautious. Especially when tensions are so high right now. Let's keep a look out. We'll stop little before sunset to set camp up." Minato explained. Each team member nodded, understanding they knew what to do and what their jobs where.

Mina sighed and began speaking, "I might as well explain to you what's going on. Luckily we are far enough from Konoha that there are no other Uchihas around that will listen to us." Obito nodded slightly, making it seem like he was just moving a bit. Nothing too suspicious. "But you have to be quiet. This is a lot of information...And...You'll have tons of questions. So please...wait till we're somewhere where we won't be watched."

Once again he nodded, his eyes still focused on the road ahead.

"As I mentioned before...I'm from another world. In our world we don't have ninjas or chakra. Our world works quite different, yet it's quite the same. We have military power, government systems, political leaders, and we have countries with different systems just like here. Our lifestyle and technology advancements are much more different though."

Obito could only nod as he kept walking by the dirt road.

"In my world I became very... obsessed with a story called... Naruto. It's about Minato's son. Umm...Well this is where things get confusing. After the Kyuubi was released, Minato had to fend it off. Kushina was impaled by said beast and died while helping Minato seal him into the newly born, Naruto."

"That's so sad." Whispered Obito. "What's sad?" Rin asked as she overheard him. "Nothing!" Obito replied.

"You know... Obito you've been very quiet lately. Is there anything wrong?" Minato asked. Oh how Minato Namikaze was worried. For the last 5 hours Obito had been utterly silent. There had been no yelling at Kakashi for being so stuck up, no trying to get Rin to notice him, or just in general being Obito. Nope, not at all. He was silently walking and keeping a look out. What had changed?

"Umm...nothing is wrong!" Obito nervously stated. Small beads of sweat dropped down his head, he began to feel slight pressure.

Rin inched closer to him staring at him in suspicion. "Alright! Let's call it a day!" Minato butted in. Everyone stopped and set their things down. Obito scurried off to "collect wood".

"That was close." Mina stated, "We need to work on your lying skills, because they suck!"

"Hey! No they don't! There just fine!" Obito pouted.

"Sure they do! Because I'm sure everyone believes you when you walk up to your team three hours late and pull up the excuse you got lost on the path of life! Because that sure works! At least Kakashi was always late because he was mourning you guys' death!" Mina yelled.

Obito just stared..."Death?"

Mina gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, "Uhhh...".

"Mina... What... what happens to us?" He asked.

"I...I...I don't think..."

"Tell me!" Obito yelled, "I mean... please, if there's anything, anything I can do... or we can do... I'd like to help them."

Mina drifted off into her thoughts. She was planning to tell him, yes, but in the end it could mess up so much. And it ultimately could change her world too. Who knows if this right now is effecting the manga in of itself! She sighed and just began.

"Before... before Naruto. Your team gets sent on a mission that ultimately changes the course of the war. But... but Rin gets captured, you pursue her leaving behind Kakashi who's team captain. You find Rin and save her. Kakashi eventually follows but things didn't end well. The base collapsed, a bolder was gonna fall on Kakashi but..."

"I pushed him out of the way didn't I?"

Mina just nodded as silent tears fell. Things get way more emotional when you explained the death of a character right in front of their face.

"You got crush by the boulder, it damages your whole right side. So as a dying wish you gave your sharingan to Kakashi who lost his eye in an earlier battle. You-"

"-Died."

"Well no...everyone thought you did, but you got rescued by Madara."

"My what? Great great great grandpa or something?"

"I think... Anyways Madara helped you recover but when you finally healed Madara offered you something you couldn't resist. And it's all because of Rin..." Mina knelt down crying by Obito's feet. Obito placed a comforting hand on her back. "Mina...what happens to Rin?" He asked.

Mina couldn't look him in the eye,

"She gets killed."

Obito eyes widen.

"By who?"

"Kakashi." She blurted out, accidentally.

And all Hell broke loose.

* * *

AN: Thank you once again to the wonderful beta!

Shout out to forgetfulFollower: first comment on this small fic.

Also...Maybe maybe, I want to put Shisui in there twice. He's freaken great! So yeah. Thanks!

Answer to last question on favorite Uchiha's.

1) Sadara-She's amazing!

2)Shisui and Obito are tied for 2nd since there my two knuckle heads

3) Itachi-Flippen HAWT

4)Sasuke-He's chill could use a chill pill tho.

5)Madara-hot but kinda a bother if you ask me

6)IzanaNever actually met him...haha...

7)Izumi She okay...it's just...I'm STILL UPSET SHES TECHNICALLY ITACHI'S GIRLFRIEND. Freaken not gonna let that go Izumi.

Next Question: Most recent Anime you've watched?


	5. Reveal Arc: A Sneaking Suspicion

**Chapter 5: Reveal Arc 1- A Sneaking Suspicion!**

AN: Don't own Naruto. I own a shirtless Sasuke figurine though. He's got his cool sword too. Please don't ask how I got that though.

Also very important! My beta has honestly been naming these chapters 10x better. So I've decided to re-name them wayyy better

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"That jerk." Obito muttered. He tried to make a brake for it. He definitely was gonna go hunt him down. "Why...Why would he do that!" He yelled, dashing through the forest, hiding the small tears that are staining his face.

Mina quickly tried catching up to him as he neared the camp. "Obito! Hang on! Let me explain!" She yelled. Obito being blinded by rage didn't hear her at all. So in an attempt to get him to listen she tackled him to the ground.

"What the heck Mina!" He shouted in frustration.

Mina stood up and dusted her blue gown off. "Listen to me you ding dong." She paused for a moment and allowed Obito to stand up. Mina could only give an ashamed look as she twiddled with her fingers in nervous feat. "It was an accident, okay..." She muttered.

"Kakashi? An accident? Puh-lease. He's little miss perfect." Obito complained, he took a step back and continued mumbling to himself about Kakashi.

"She got captured, during a mission."

"Come again?"

"Yeah-"

"Maybe we should work on her evasion skill then."

Mina just glared at him for rudely interrupting. "As I was saying, she got captured and they placed a Bujin in her. It was a step to escape the minute she entered Konoha. So when the bad ninja where chasing her down, Kakashi fired up a chidori, went to go swing at them and bam! Rin jumped in front of him, basically committed suicide so she wouldn't put the village in danger." Mina breathed in heavily as she finished the long explanation. And that was only part of it.

Poor little Obito Uchiha. He struggled to find words. No way, no way was he gonna let his Rin be captured again. No way was he gonna let her commit suicide. "What...What should we do? How can we change things?"

"I don't know." Mina admitted as her smile dropped. But it quickly faded as she gazed back at Obito and smiled once more as she bopped his nose with her finger. "Don't worry about it! I'll figure it out later! Now come on! You gotta collect wood! Or else your sensei is gonna be mad!" She teased.

Obito rolled his eyes and began gathering wood chunks for the fire. Mina finished her explication of the whole Naruto timeline.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was setting the tents up with the help of Rin Nohara. Kakashi was definitely not worried for Obito. It was a little troublesome... Gosh that sounds like he is worried... Obito had not bothered him at all today, he hadn't pestered Rin for a date, nor begged Minato-Sensei to teach him a super awesome Jutsu. Heck, he hadn't even bugged the client! Kakashi was sure he'd do that at some point.

Obito eventually did come back, with an armful of wood. Kakashi looked at him and asked, "Obito, you made sure to get dry wood? Right?" Obito looked down and grinned. "Aw come on Bakakashi! I'm not all that stupid. I know how to do things!"

Kakashi could only roll his eyes at Obito's answer. "Glad to know you at least admitted your stupid."

Obito gasped and dropped all the wood on the floor, he lunged at Kakashi ready to strangle him.

"Alright, alright, let's calm down you guys." Minato tutted the two as he pulled an enraged Obito away from Kakashi.

Mina giggled at this small interaction she saw between them. She noticed Rin in the corner of her eye having a bit of trouble with the tent. Mina walked over to Obito and poked his side. "Look Rin needs help, go help her!"

Obito could only smile, this was his chance! If he played his cards right then Rin might really start to notice him! He quickly dashed over to the tent helping Rin. Rin graciously accepted his help, knowing this was gonna end in disaster but was glad for his help anyways.

Too bad for Mina, she can do absolutely nothing, no physical body means no chakra, no food, no interaction with anyone except the Uchihas. Which is alright... But most of them are kinda stuck up in the first place. Mina sighed as she sat in the grassy forest floor. Humming a tune as she gazed up watching the clouds pass by.

'No chakra...' she thought. "No physical form... But I only have a spiritual one. Sooo... where is my body? Can I do anything in my current form? And what to do with the whole timeline...? First step would be to get this whole team through the war. But the Kanabi Bridge thing happens soon...GAAAAH why is this so complicated" She shouted in frustration. But her frustration was shared with another frustrated voice.

"Obito! What did you do!?" Rin yelled, Mina looked over and saw Obito running around a tent... that was somehow caught on fire. Mina laughed and laughed at the scenario. Kakashi quickly ran over and preformed a suiton jutsu.

Minato as well came over, he himself was working on another tent for their clients. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah! All thanks to Kakashi!" Rin cheered to which Obito could only sigh. Rin a second later looked over at him and stopped herself from being too hard on him. "Obito, your hands! They're a bit burnt. Let me heal them for you." Rin walked over to him and they both sat down on a nearby fallen log. She placed her hand on top of his and preformed a simple healing jutsu. Her hands turned a shade of green.

Obito was always amused by this. It was a nice feeling to be healed by Rin's chakra. It was nice and soft. For Mina she was in awe. 'Medical jutsu is amazing!' She cheered.

After the whole ordeal (everyone just kinda set aside the fact that somehow Obito burnt a tent) each of them retired to bed. The client with his daughter would be in one tent, Minato and Rin would share one, and since Obito burnt the other one Kakashi and Obito would have to sleep outside. Kakashi was taking first watch, then Obito, Rin and then Minato.

Obito wept quietly as he was setting up his small sleeping bag by the other tents. "If you hadn't burned the tents we wouldn't be in this situation." Kakashi lectured him.

"Yeah yeah shut up." Obito shot back.

Mina was definitely amused, "He's got a point Obito. How did you even catch it on fire?" She asked.

Obito stared out into the distance, how the heck did he catch it on fire? "Oh yeah! I remember how! I thought I could make the tent thing go faster if I used a chakra string. Turns out you can't so I caught the whole thing on fire because of it." Obito explained.

Kakashi sighed, "Of course you would do that." Obito glared at him as he settled into his sleeping bag. Mina sat next to him.

"Nobody asked you Bakakashi." Obito said.

Kakashi turned around and slowly walked away not caring much for what he said. "And I thought women had more drama." Mina joked, another glare was given to Mina. "Hey! Cheer up! You'll show him one day!"

Obito huffed as he laid back down. He gazed up to the stars that had finally shown up.

"You know Obito, I'm not sure where to start fixing your timeline, but for sure the first step is to get you and your team's butt out and alive of this war. So you know what that means?" Mina explained, she faced Obito with a really cheeky grin.

"Mmm?" Obito grunted as he was slowly falling asleep.

"It means, we are gonna train! And I think I might have a solution to training." Mina said. She was waiting for Obito to respond, except she didn't hear anything. Her eyes looked at Obito closely 'He's asleep...' Mina chuckled, 'guess I'm alone now' She thought it's quite useful being a ghost and not having to sleep. But as every ghost is, it can get very boring.

'Well since I have time what is wrong with my chakra?' and the night began with Mina lost in her thoughts trying to figure out all the things that have yet to come.

* * *

Minato woke each of his students up. Each one of them began clearing the area of tracks and such. Obito most especially was slow, he definitely wasn't a morning person. "Come on Obito finish packing or you'll fall behind." Warned Rin.

"Yeah yeah." He replied, with much displeasure.

Quickly and quietly, the small camp was cleared and their morning tasks were done. Kakashi had earlier scouted the area and deemed it clear so now the walking began.

Back in their formations, the group began their walk to the small village for their escort.

All went smooth for a while. It was a nice quite walk with the occasional talking here and there but nothing worth mentioning.

Camp was being set up again one last time. Minato and Rin left to scout the area and set up a couple traps just in case. Kakashi and Obito stayed behind to finish up in camp.

All was fine till something moved in the trees. "I'll check it out." Mina said. She floated over to where the noise was, and saw a ninja watching the group. She checked for a headband but saw none. Mina floated back down to Obito.

"One mercenary ninja, from what I can tell."

"Don't worry we can take 'em!" And then Obito charged right for them.

Mina started blankly. "That idiot." She sighed and followed along.

The mercenary noticed Obito charging at him. He was shocked, how the heck did he notice him. *cough cough* really bad concealment *cough cough* All joking aside, the ninja sped away from his spot and made his way towards his group, leading away Obito with them.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OBITO IS GONE!" Rin shouted, her voice carried out across the woods.

"Rin calmed down, I'm sure he's fine. Obito may be a bit... clumsy, but he's not gonna do anything rash." I hope, assured Minato.

"What's wrong?" Asked the client. Minato turned around. "Right...Kakashi, Rin, please follow Obito. I'll stay here" Minato pulled out a 3 throng blade and handed it to Rin. It was his sealed blade. These blades are used to preform the infamous Hiraishin. "Take this, if things gets dangerous, throw it on the floor and I'll be right there to help you." Minato informed.

His two students nodded and dashed away. He sighed and muttered a, "Be safe." Before they left.

* * *

Rin and Kakashi were running through the trail. Kakashi had already summoned Pakkun to pick up his trail. "He's about... A couple miles ahead of us. But there's a person little bit in front of him, he seems to be trailing this person." Pakkun informed the group. "What's the plan Kakashi?" Rin asked.

"We follow Obito, keep down low, and hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Kakashi explained. Rin nodded as they kept running.

* * *

"Obito I think we should go back." Mina warned. She herself was nervous, "He's leading us, don't you see!"

"I know, I know. I just wanna check it out and then we'll go back." Obito replied. Eventually Obito slowed down and kept a safe distance from their target in hopes of spying on him.

Obito scurried into the tree as he saw the mercenary approach a camp.

"Okay, see. A camp. Can we go now?" Mina asked, she had a gut feeling in her stomach that something was wrong here. A sneaking suspicion that something bad would happen.

"Let me get a closer look." He said as he inched closer. "Oh my Kami... It's not just any camp. It's an Iwa camp." He noticed.

"How can you tell?"

"Some of them have headbands. See?" He pointed out towards a couple of them. "Ohhh..." Mina muttered, "Screw you and your 20/20 vision." Obito smirked and scooted closer, he placed his foot on a loose branch. It cracked then broke beneath his weight.

"OBITO!" Mina shouted. She floated down next to him, then saw a couple of the Iwa ninja shunshin by him.

"Well look who we have here!"

* * *

Yay! Finished! See! It's longer! My aim was 5,000 words but...I decided to end it there. Thanks to- methylsalicylate. They told me I was spelling Konoha wrong. I guess I've been saying it wrong this whole entire time too. RIP

Answer to Last question on most recent anime? It was either My hero Academia or Your lie in April I can't remember.

Question: Favorite color. Yes I'm asking this.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Reveal Arc: Surprisingly Easy

AN: Don't one Naruto you knuckle heads. Though I did have a dream where I was at school, and someone offered me a position in the Anbu Black ops. I was scared to decline because my mom would think I was a coward or something like that.

—-

"Look who we have here!" Shouted an Iwa ninja as he clutched Obito's coat collar.

"Oh shoot." Muttered Obito, Mina fidgeted around in a nervous feat. "This isn't good," Mina added.

"What should we do with them?" Asked one of the ninja that circled Obito.

The Iwa ninja gazed up and down on Obito, "Look," he pointed to the Uchiha crest on Obito's back, "he's an Uchiha".

"Mina do something." Whispered Obito.

"What?"

"Anything!"

Panic arose, as she fluttered her arms trying to think of something. In a last minute spur of the moment, she concentrated chakra to her hands attempting to pull a Tsunade. She clutched her chakra fast and hurled it straight towards the ninja holding Obito.

The man dropped Obito as he flinched. There was definitely no physical effects to the attack, but it sure felt weird as he was hit by the chakra.

Obito took this opportunity to launch a ground kick, forcing him to fall on his back. The two other ninja behind him began preparing a ninjutsu. As their hands formed the necessary seals, Mina again gathered more chakra to her hands. She punched the closest to her. The ninja also flinched at this weird feeling.

Obito performed fire release, great fireball technique. It hit the one Mina knocked back, but the other Iwa Ninja was a bit smarter than the rest.

The Iwa nin smirked and performed a shunshin behind Obito.

He had substituted a himself with a fallen log and attacked Obito.

He closed the side of his hand into the back of Obito's neck to knock him out.

"OBITO!" Mina cried out, her voice was unheard as Obito drifted into the darkness.

Kakashi and Rin had arrived at the scene the moment Obito was taken away. They had taken notice of moment of buffer right before Obito had attacked, of course investigating this odd moment was put on hold. For now they had to deal with their teammate currently being dragged off into the inner grounds of the camp.

"We should alert Minato-Sensei." Suggested Rin. Kakashi nodded, and began a rapid set of hand signs:

Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He whispered, and slammed his hands down.

A little dog appeared out of a puff of smoke in front of the two.

"Pakkun," He greeted, "I need you to go back and track Minato-Sensei for us. We need you to tell him Obito has been captured. We will be infiltrating the Iwa camp and retrieve him".

Pakkun nodded and began running through the woods.

"What do we do about Obito?" Rin asked.

"We wait, and when the time is right, we bust him out of there." Kakashi explained.

Rin sighed, "Alright".

"Obito!" Mina whispered, "Obito! OBITO" she shook him a little louder."OBI-" Mina was cut of by a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm...I'm awake." He said groggily.

"Good! Because we need to get out of here." Mina informed him. He sat up slowly and took note of where he was. They were both currently sitting in a makeshift cell; basically a tent with multiple seals. Not to mention the chakra restraining seal that's also on him.

"Ugh I feel terrible." The Uchiha complained.

Mina sighed, "I'm not sure what kind of seals they are, but they put some seals on the tent walls and on you. My guess is the ones on the wall prevent you from escaping."

Obito sat up while clutching his head.

"Hmmmm, let see here," he scooted forward towards one of the seals. "Yeah, you're right, it's one that prevents us from leaving."

"Wait you can read those!" Mina joked.

"Shut up! I'm not Minato-Sensei student for nothing! That guy is like the God of sealing!" Obito responded. He raised his arms in a cheering manner, but he winced at the pain the gesture caused and shrugged back down.

"How are we gonna get out?" Mina questioned, she gazed around trying to find some sort of clue to get them out.

"Can't you do that weird chakra you did while fighting the Iwa nin?" Obito asked.

His eyes began to droop he was getting more and more exhausted with every minute the seal was sucking his chakra.

Mina's faced twisted to one of uncertainty, "I don't know Obito... It may not work. What I did was a combo of what Lady Tsunade does and whatever chakra I have..." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts "and plus I have no physical body which means-"

"No physical chakra, but you sure have plenty of spiritual chakra, You think that is what cause all the ninja you attacked to flinch? It might not have hurt them, but it could have hurt, like, their mentality or something?"

"Maybe...Who knows. And the fact that I have a heck a ton spiritual and no physical means that my body is still somewhere, right? That I may actually not be dead!"

Mina smiled and thought about her life. Now that she's thinking about it, what actually happened before she got here? What was her family doing without her? Where they okay? And more importantly…what happened in the latest issue of Naruto!

Obito stared at Mina, "You think you can still try though? Maybe you can overload the system or something." He suggested, as he laid back down.

Mina shrugged, "It's worth a try."

Minato Namikaze eyed the little pug that stood before him, "What's wrong Pakkun?"

"Obito has been kidnapped, they've taken him to a Iwa camp just south of here. Boss and the girl are watching from the shadows. They told me they will retrieve him." Pakkun explained.

Minato carefully thought out a plan, they still had his special kunai knife, Kakashi was a trained chunin, They had Rin who was a capable medic herself, And though Obito is sometimes very persistent he would know his limits. "Okay, I understand. Thank you for letting me know Pakkun."

Pakkun nodded and was immediately covered in smoke as he disappeared.

Minato had to put faith in his students since they were technically adults. Waiting was the only thing he could do now.

Mina placed her ghostly hand on the sealed walls, "Here goes nothing," she muttered. She pushed the spiritual chakra she had and allowed the seal to consume it. Nothing seemed to happen to the seal. "Hmm..." Mina huffed, "Guess it didn't work. I mean, I didn't know what I was expecting really".

Obito shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe it depends on the type of seal. Here," Obito sat up once again, and slowly scooted towards Mina. "Try it on me. Maybe adding a different type of chakra will affect the seal in some way." He suggested.

"I don't know Obito...What if I hurt you."

"Nah, I'm the great Obito! Future Hokage! You can't hurt me!"

Mina's smile softly in relief, "Okay, but promise you tell me if something feels weird or hurts."

Obito pulled a cheeky grin, "You bet!" He cheered.

Mina nodded and placed her hands on the chakra restrained seal. This seal in particular was located on Obito's hands.

She gently placed her hands in his and channelled her chakra.

Nothing seemed to happen. She looked up and gazed into Obito's red eyes. "Red eyes?….HOLY CRAP OBITO YOU HAVE YOUR SHARINGAN!" Mina said as joy sprang from her voice.

"WHAT I DO! Let me see"!

Mina took her hands off him so he could quickly take off his leaf headband and used it as a mirror.

His eyes were black.

"What! How could you lie to me"!

Mina huffed, "Nuh uh! I swear they were there. Here let me put chakra in you again."

This time Mina place her hands on Obito's shoulder while he kept an eye on his headband.

She pumped chakra into his system; His eyes turned into the infamous sharingan again.

"Woah! Awesome!"

But once again when Mina took her hands off his eyes turned back to the classic Uchiha black.

"Interesting..." Obito muttered, as he kept gazing into the shiny silver headband. "Still doesn't help us solve the problem of how we're gonna get out of here." He commented.

Mina shook her head, "Yes it will! I know just the plan!"

"Please share! I'm not gonna last much longer with the seal on." He added.

"Alright," She began, "I'll activate your sharingan and with this cool hax ability it will allow you cast a genjutsu on the tent, making it look that you broke the seals. Since it's that awesome! A guard will come in a check it out. We knock the guard out, henge as the guard and bam! We're out of here."

Obito was pleased with this idea. "Yeah! Let's do it"!

Mina once again placed her hand on Obito's and allowed it to turn to the the beautiful crimson red.

"Now!" She instructed.

Quickly his hands flew to perform each hand sign for the illusion.

When the deed was done, someone outside had noticed that the seals were "off" and went to check on it.

The moment the man stepped foot inside, he got bonked on the head, another genjutsu placed, and they made their way out of there with Obito looking like a guard.

"Look they placed him in a tent with multiple seals." Rin pointed out.

Currently the two Konoha nin were crouched by a tree taking note of the routines for each of the guards posted by Obito's tent cell.

"This doesn't seem like a regular camp." Noted Kakashi.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too unorganized, with the tensions with Iwa right now, we're all going to war soon. And having a camp out here, you'd figure they'd want all the ninja they have with them right now. So why send out a mercenary camp all the way out here with so few ninja? It doesn't make sense"

"Unless they were planning something".

"My point exactly." Kakashi' eyes narrowed as one of the two guards that were placed by Obito's tent went inside. The guard quickly came back but he seemed just a tad bit...off.

"Is everything alright?" Asked the other guard.

Obito cleared his throat. "Yes, it was just a simple trick nothing weird or anything."

Mina smiled at Obito's perfect impression of the man, and the sheer composure he was keeping himself under. 'All those pranks he pulled as a kid really must have done wonders.' She thought.

The other guard nodded and began circling the tent again. That's when they made their break for it.

Obito walked away and made his way towards the woods.

Course his little stunt didn't go unnoticed.

"Where are you going?" Asked a totally different guard.

"Shoot." Whispered Mina.

Obito turned around uppercutted the man and then dashed for it.

"So much for sneaking out here quietly." Mina commented.

"Tsk, shut up".

Mina smirked, "Well maybe it wasn't so bad, but something's bothering me".

"What"?

"I've noticed all their hand bands say Iwa... But something seems off about the mark…"

Then as if it came out of nowhere, a kunai knife came flying at Obito.

Luckily Mina was still holding Obito's hand. It was an attack he easily dodged with his sharingan, but as soon as that came, someone had tackled Obito down bringing Mina with him.

It was Kakashi.

Kakashi pinned the disguised Obito down. As he held him down he noticed his eyes.

'Sharingan!' He thought.

As Mina was there lying next to them faced down thanks to Bakashi *Cough* sorry thanks to Kakashi, she quickly unclasped her hand and the connection to the sharingan was cut off.

There was a loud poof! As Obito turned back into himself.

"Get off Bakashi!" Shouted Obito as he pushed his teammate away.

"You unlocked your sharingan." Stated Kakashi.

Obito and Mina where both a bit worried, would it be right to tell him the truth? Or just let him think he did and be on with it? But to what effect could telling Kakashi he had unlocked it have? Would he start to view Obito as equal? Or would he get mad and put himself under vigorous training due to thinking his friend was catching up to him?

"I think we should tell him..."

Obito scoffed, "Pfff and he'd believe us".

"Obito who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked.

"Look Bakashi I'll tell you later but for now let's get out of here." Obito responded, a serious expression was plastered on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know Obito could get this serious." Muttered Rin. she was still in the bush, watching the whole interacting and couldn't quite make what Kakashi had said, (must be the mask), but heard Obito.

Kakashi nodded and ran towards Rin to regroup with her followed by Obito.

Mina took a quick look behind her a noticed the Iwa ninja were about to give chase.

"Obito! The ninja! They're catching up!" She shouted.

Her warning came too late as the Iwa Ninja circled the team.

Back to back, team Minato knew they'd have to fight.

"Ah crap." Groaned Obito.

"Come back with us peacefully and you won't be harmed." Stated one of the men.

"Like I hell I will!" Shouted Obito and began charging at the closest ninja. He threw a few kunai's and a fire ball jutsu to add to the power.

The jutsu hit one or two men but was not enough.

Kakashi and Rin sighed, "Let's get to work." Rin said, she as well charged at the ninja.

The group quickly took out the ninja, "That was easy..." Mina commented...

"Yeah...That was kinda easy." Obito said.

Kakashi walked up to one of the downed ninja and examined him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

The ninja scoffed, "None of your business." His face was bloodied and he looked a little concussed. Kakashi began interrogating the bruised up ninja.

Mina herself was also examining another Iwa ninja. She was staring at it, looking for something.

Obito was behind her, "Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Hmmm... Well I don't exactly know. It's just, something seems a little off with all of these ninja being here." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Her eyes trailed up to his headband that was clean and tied on his forehead, "Ah! Look! His headband! That what's off!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Look the symbol! The rocks are a bit off. They're separated! Which means they aren't official ninja."

"Ohhh… And you know this because?"

Mina blushed, "I may have spent hours drawing Deidara... He's from Iwa."

Obito laughed, Kakashi noticed this and walked over to Obito. "Find anything useful?" He asked.

Obito grinned, "In fact, I have!"

By then Rin walked over ready to listen to Obito's "Latest discovery."

"Oh really," Snarked Kakashi.

Obito gritted his teeth, and suddenly his eyes dropped down as a wave of nausea hit him.

"I… I don't feel so good…"

Obito's body went limp.

—

An: I did it. this chapter is much longer than the last one. Took me a week of writing 200ish words everyday but I did it.

Answer:My favorite color is cerulean.

Question: Favorite flower?

Thanks for reading!

You are appreciated!

And remember reviews are the reasons this is still going.

I've got a tumblr if you want.

It's: ChaveLink

I'm gonna post Mina fanart of what she looks like and stuff. If your interested...


	7. Reveal Arc: Surely I Can Change Them

Arc 1: Chapter 7-Surely I can change them

AN and shoutouts at the end!

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto, never will...sadly. But I have….an Itachi pin right next to my Shirtless Sasuke figure.

Done in Mina's P.O.V: Doing something a little bit different!

* * *

"He's fine. He is just suffering from chakra exhaustion." Rin said, as she was examining Obito. Rin released a heavy sigh and continued moving her hands around Obito's body to heal his wounds. Once she finished she reached over to her bag and grabbed the bandages she kept before moving over to Kakashi.

I watched quietly as she healed Kakashi. He had a few scratches and bruises here and there but overall he was fine. I won't be lying to myself, I am definitely jealous of Rin's abilities. Watching Naruto, I was fascinated by the iryo-nins. They're so talented! Seeing Rin do what I always wanted to do made me... angry. I've always been frustrated internally debating Rin, deciding whether or not Rin was truly worth it. Her personality in of itself was great! She was pretty and smart and had amazing healing talents. Though the side of her that admires Kakashi and drops Obito off the nearest bus stop hurts. She failed to notice Obito, and because of this she (as mentioned before) somehow caused the fourth shinobi war.

"So what did you guys find out?" Minato asked. He was leaning by the doorway watching Rin do her fancy hand work. Earlier, after Obito had passed out, Minato had safely removed the chakra seals. We (as fast as a civilian could go) made our way to the village with much haste. They dropped the client off, got payed, and then the team made their way to the quickest inn to get Obito his much needed rest.

I thought about answering, but what's the point if they cant hear me. Ugh it sucks being a ghost and the only person that can see me currently is unconscious.

Rin finished treating Kakashi, and spoke "Apparently, Obito found something." Rin then stood up and gathered a few more items from her bag and continued speaking. "But he passed out before he could tell us. It's even a shock he got out of the sealed tent so fast before the chakra seals drained his entire chakra".

Minato's eyes widen, "The tent was sealed?" He asked.

Kakashi shrugged as his eyes looked at his bandaged hand, examining Rin's handy work. "Supposedly his tent was covered in seals that prevented him from leaving." He explained.

Minato's face scrunched up as he appeared to be lost in though. I laughed as he seemed to try and figure out how the heck he got passed them. I could only smirk out our accomplishments, go team Mina and Obito!

As I was cheering to our awesomeness Rin spoke once more, "Well, I'm gonna go shower now. See you in a bit." She put her bag over her shoulder and left.

"Right," Minato clapped his hands, "I need to go and do a few things before we head out in the morning. You'll be fine here alone, right"?

"Yes." Replies Kakashi. Minato smiles and leaves with a shunshin leaving a small pile of leaves in his stead.

I watched in marvel, I, Mina, got to witness the Yellow Flash perform a shunshin in person! May not have been his special hiraishin technique but anything that man does is good in my books! He's a legend! And goodness did they not show him enough times in the anime. Kakashi though still had to earn his title back, right now... he's a dick.

I looked back at Obito, observing his chest rise up and down. Then I saw Kakashi glaring his heart out at Obito, I swear this glare could rival any typical Uchiha glare. Welp, only one thing left. Wake up my good old friend.

"Obito, wake up." I said violently trying to shake him awake.

Obito scrunched up his nose and grunted. "Five more minutes Rin." He muttered as he rolled over.

I opened my jaw up in shock. Flippin idiot called me Rin, he's so gonna pay for messing up my name. And to think we were best friends! I smirked evilly, well... You asked for this. I moved my hands up to his face, one hand pinched his nose while the other hand covered his hand.

It only took a couple seconds before Obito realized he was suffocating. He immediately shot up and I removed my hands pretending nothing happened. Though the attempt was futile he knew it was me. That sneaky butt.

"MINA! WHAT THE HECK?" He shouted not realizing Kakashi was in the room staring at his odd antics.

I laughed and laughed, but Obito stared at me. His face showed everything, it was the look of pure betrayal.

Obito laid back down quite upset.

"Awww don't be such a party pooper".

"Then why did you wake me up"?

I looked behind me seeing Kakashi standing up with a hesitant look on his face. I smile and move a few steps so they can see each other.

"Oh..." Muttered Obito the color from his faced drained as he realized how stupid he looked.

"Yeah I'm sure he's confused." I giggled.

Obito rolled his eyes and in frustration pulled his blanket over his head and rolled over facing the wall.

Oh, he's so embarrassed.

"What do you want, Bakakashi?" Obito asked as the blanket muffled his speech.

Kakashi cleared his throat pretending nothing happened. "You know something don't you... And who is Mina?" He asked

Obito threw his blanket off and looked at me then back at Kakashi. I myself was slightly worried how this would turn out. It's gonna be tough convincing Kakashi that's for sure. But I'm sure with a little Mina magic, I could persuade him. Not only that but he's for sure on to us.

"I know a lot of things Bakakashi. Like you have a potted plant in your house named Mr. Ukki. Old man Taro from across the Uchiha compound used to have 15 cats at one point. I know Mrs. Momo next door is currently pregnant and won't tell her husband. It's mainly because she's planning to tell him when he retires out of ANBU in about a week." Obito recalled the information he's gathered from all the people he's helped out.

Kakashi looked ready to explode in anger, okay maybe convincing him will be harder than I thought.

"Obito..." He snapped. "I'm being serious. You were acting odd a few minutes ago, I'm going to disregard the fact that you somehow now I have a plant... How did you unlock your sharingan? Surely the situation you were in wasn't enough to unlock it."

"Observant as ever aren't you, Bakakashi?" Obito sighed, "But you missed one vital piece of information."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. Ooooo! This is where I come in!

"The Iwa headband, didn't you notice? The rocks they were off. Those mercenaries were not real Iwa ninja. I'm sure they were hired by Iwa".

Kakashi's eyes widen. As well as my mouth. That jerk didn't mention me! I moved closer to him, trying to strangle the man.

"S-So how did you unlock your sharingan?" He asked. Holy mother Kami... Did Kakashi... Did THE Kakashi Hatake, the most hardcore character in Naruto right now... Stutter? Yes... Yes he did.

"Just like how every other Uchiha unlocks theirs. Through sheer hard work and awesomeness!" Obito smirked at this.

"Yeah and you always get some stupid hax ability to go with it." I added.

"And the stupid hax ability to go with it...hey!" Obito repeated after me. Obito glared at me.

Even though Kakashi's face was partly covered you could tell the look in his eyes told them he was 100% done with Obito. "Okay... What is going on?" Kakashi questioned. "I'm serious Obito. You've been acting weird, even by your standards."

I released my breath, "Obito you might as well tell him. This is getting annoying".

"Fine. Kakashi there's a ghost in this room and her name is Mina. She's been following us around since I arrived at the training grounds 5 hours late".

Both of us could tell. Kakashi did not believe us one bit.

"What?" He asked again, "I'm serious Obito tell me the truth!"

I sighed, "Give the man what he wants".

Obito tried his best at explaining our situation but Kakashi still could not believe us.

I shouted out in frustration.

"I need proof." Kakashi said.

Oh, thank goodness, he's willing to try something! An idea popped into my head and I knew this would convince that stoic jerk. "Obito hand me a piece of paper and any sort of writing utensil." I asked. He reached over his bed and picked up his bag that was laying there. He shuffled through the items and finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small notebook and a pencil and handed it to me.

I thanked him and immediately opened it to the first blank page. I eyed Kakashi as I was doodling, he looked intrigued by this. Kakashi took a couple steps forward to try and analyze what was going on.

"No chakra strings." He muttered. I guess the notebook and pencil are floating to him.

I quickly doodled Kakashi, unmasked to prove I was real. Once I finished I handed it to Obito so he could so my beautiful piece of work. "Art is a bang! Un" I whispered mimicking Deidara's famous quote, I couldn't help myself!

"Woah! This is cool Mina! I didn't know Kakashi had a mole under his lip." Obito said.

"Nobody does." I replied.

Kakashi shouted a quick, "What?" And snatched the notebook. He stared at the picture for a few seconds and dropped the book. "Nope." He walked back and sat in his chair.

Obito laughed, "What! Is the great Kakashi Hatake shocked!" he joked.

Kakashi didn't know how to respond to this.

I bent down and picked the notebook, "Any requests?" I asked. Obito thought for a moment then looked at Kakashi and asked, "Mina wants to know if you have any request for her to draw."

The room was stricken with silence… Then he spoke, "Sakumo."

I gasped, out of all the things he'd ask I didn't think he'd ask for… for Sakumo….

"If you really know all these things… you must now my fa-Sakumo. Please..."

I hesitantly nod my head, I didn't think he'd ask for this... but I'll give the ninja what he wants. I turn the page, flipping the pencil in my fingers a few times before I was sure I knew how I wanted this to turn out.

The pencil flew across the paper. Sketching out the body proportions first making sure everything was in place. Sakumo Hatake, a man who committed the second most honourable way to die in the shinobi world. Seppuku. Kakashi still hasn't forgiven him, and he won't for a while... In canon… And since I'm here I'll see to it that he does.

After finishing the last touches, I handed it to Kakashi.

He stared at the picture, not sure if it was a mistake to draw tiny 4 year old Kakashi happily next to Sakumo embracing each other in a hug… but I did.

Next thing I know it Kakashi's face heats up. I hope I didn't make him cry, making a man cry today was not on my agenda today. I tried to give him a hug, but he couldn't feel it.

"Ah Kakashi are you okay!" Obito asked. "Mina says she's sorry, she's trying to give you a hug." I guess Obito noticed his red-hot face as well.

Kakashi mutters a low: "Yes".

I look over to Obito, "Obito, repeat what I say to Kakashi, okay?" I demand.

He nods, "Kakashi I'm gonna repeat what Mina is trying to say to you."

Kakashi doesn't say anything he just continues to stare at the picture.

We both begin, "Kakashi Hatake you are a strong ninja. And we need your help. Bad things are going to continue happening. You're going to lose everyone you care for. The Uchiha will suffer a terrible tragedy, Minato (Sensei) will die sealing the kyuubi into his own son. Rin will become a jinchuuriki and die, and more. I can prevent these but we need your help. I want to show you that the world out there is not just rules and regulation. Having emotion does not mean you're a bad shinobi. It just means you're human. We can never completely cut yourself off, you can only push it aside because that is what a human being is… emotion…"

Then Obito spoke without me. "Those that break the rules are regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!".

Oh boy... That speech came a couple months to early… welp it worked on Kakashi then, let's hope it works now.

And as I hoped it seemed Kakashi had a look that perhaps he really did have a revelation. and then it was silent for a moment.

"Obito you idiot." He mumbled.

I smiled.

"I know." He replied, "So...what will you say Bakakashi? Will you help us?"

"Sure… only because I don't want more people to die."

"I know."

Obito cheered, I was laughing, and I swear there was a small smirk under his mask. Maybe I can fix this broken world.

* * *

Omake 1:

REALLY IMPORTANT: So the original chapter I actually wrote them still traveling to the village. But truth be told I just wanted this to end. So in the original Obito was in tent and they were still trying to get to the town. Rin had gone to bathe in the river instead of an actual shower/bath thing. Mina had just knocked down some supplies and Kakashi's seriously questioning stuff. And remember this part is completely unedited minus I few spelling errors I fixed. This one was done in 3red person. AND YES THERE IS A SLIGHT SPOILER IN THIS, you don't have to read it it's just here for comedic purposes. Enjoy

Obito laughed it off, "Nothing..." He said suspiciously.

Kakashi stood up from his spot and inspected the area.

Meanwhile Obito waved his arms around, "Move!" He mouthed to Mina.

Mina caught the message and moved over, making sure not to knock any more scattered objects.

Kakashi turned around as soon as Obito stopped flailing his arms around.

"Obito..." He began.

Obito chuckled as beads of sweat slowly trailed down the side of his face. He was really bad at keeping secrets.

"Mina..." He whispered very very quietly, trying to get her to help him out.

"Obito abort mission! Abort mission. Kakashi is too good for his own good! We're not gonna make this alive!" Mina shouted in a jokingly manner.

"Whose Mina?" Kakashi asked.

"NOW HE'S REALLY CAUGHT ON TO US." Mina gulped.

"Hehe...Well you see..." Obito started but was interrupted.

"No. I don't want any excuses, no lies, no branching off of the really story. I want to know the truth." Kakashi demanded.

"Give the man what he wants." Mina groaned and sat on the floor by the cot.

Obito muttered a quick, "Fine." And began rambling about everything that has been happening these past couple days.

Kakashi could not believe what Obito was telling him. He asked for the truth and this is what Obito tells him? Some made up story of a ghost that has been trailing him all week claiming to know the future? Yeah right like he would believe that!

"And that's why Rin's medical supplies fell over." Obito finally finished his stuipd tale.

Mina noticed how Kakashi seemed to not believing Obito at all. "So much for having him help us." She complained, "welp. Try to work some of my...Magic!" Mina stood up, Obito handed her a piece of paper and a pencil.

Kakashi's eyes widen when he saw the paper and pencil stay float when Obito seemed to hand it too this...Mina.

Mina set the paper on the floor and began doodling. She drew a picture of herself. It was a simple sketch, to her. When she lifted it up she showed it to Kakashi. Obito pointed at it, "See that's her!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi stared eyes wide. No why in hell was there a real ghost following Obito Uchiha around.

Obito grinned, "Now! Do your magic Mina. Try adding some chakra to it!" He suggested.

Mina eyes sparkled, "Ooo! Maybe I can do jutsu like Sai!" She cheered. No way was she gonna give up the opportunity to be one of her favorite characters. That man can draw!

She placed her hands on her piece. She closed her eyes and imagined the same thing she did for Obito channeling what little chakra she had and drawed it up.

Obito and Kakashi were really surprised at what they saw. The picture had changed...it was a seal! "WOAH! Mina you can make seals!" Obito marveled at Mina's work.

Mina was fumbling for her words. "I...I don't know".

Kakashi stood up and lifted up his hands in surrender. "I give up. You figure out your little ghost problem I'm leaving".

"Obito!" Mina shouted.

"What?"

"We can't have him tell Minato!"

"Oh right!"

Kakashi had already left. "Oh no..." Muttered Obito.

"Well...Go after him!" Mina exclaimed.

"What but I can't move that much!"

"Doesn't matter." Mina had already begun dragging Obito across the tent and out.

"Wait. Mina...Mina. Mina." He repeated.

"Look!" She pointed out, "there's Kakashi"!

Obito rolled his eyes. "Kakashi!" He shouted as he slowly jogged over there with Mina pushing from behind him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi snapped at him.

"Look. I'm being serious here."

"Wow. The Obito Uchiha being serious? That's a first."

Mina muffled in a laugh.

"Wow, the Kakashi Hatake having a sense of humor? That's a first." He countered back.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, Obito knew he one this battle. Obito then remembered what he was doing there, "Listen. You can not tell Minato, or Rin or anyone else about this." Obito warned.

"And why not?" Kakashi inquired on.

"Look I had the pure audacity to even tell you about this. And people will think I'm crazy! She told me about the future, Kakashi. And you won't like it. So please. I'm asking..." Obito gulped, "you as a friend. To not tell anyone. Please?"

"Awwww! Your so awesome!" Mina cheered.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. Only for now. Should anything happening I'm telling Minato-sensei." He warned.

Obito nodded, then fell down to the ground once more. He passed out.

"GOSH DARN IT OBITO STOP PASSING OUT." Mina screamed.

—

This time Obito woke up being hauled on his sensei's back. "What?" He asked.

"Obito! Your alive!" Mina jokes.

"Oh good you're awake. You caught a slight fever while you were outside." He explained.

"Yeah who knows why someone who just suffered chakra exhaustion was outside in the middle of fall! Do you realize how weak your immune system is when you are drained from chakra!" Rin ranted.

Obito chuckled, "WEAK OBITO. YOU GO OUT OF THE TENT AND GET SICK AGAIN!" Rin angrily yelled.

Obito winced at Rin words, "Awww! Isn't that cute! She's worried for you!" Mina squealed, which only caused Obito to internally cringe.

Minato then interfered, "Right, well Rin I'm sure Obito will remember next time he has chakra exhaustion." He explained.

Rin rolled her eyes, her lips slowly cracked up a little bit. "Yeah right".

"Anyways we're almost here anyways."

Mina stared in awe as she saw the small village gates in front of her. "Look Obito! We made it!" Mina cheered and did a little spin.

Obito slowly positioned his head on Minato's shoulder to he go look ahead to where she was pointing, 'Well, she's not wrong...' He thought, 'We did make it!' He sighed when he remembered all that happened.

* * *

Omake II-

AN: And since I practically waited 2 whole months before updating I decide to explain the whole. , old man Taro, and . Just for shiz and giggles. This takes place….mmmm about a 2 weeks before Mina comes. This is done in Obito's POV

"Yes Obito! I will marry you!" Rin cheered as she leaned in to give me a kiss...

Closer and closer….

 _RING RING!_

I stumbled out of my bed trying to turn the alarm off, feeling my way around the table to press to find the button. When I finally pressed it and turned it off, I laid on the floor, I finally had a good dream and it was ruined by the alarm!

Sighing, I stood up and did my daily routine. Eating breakfast, showering, getting changed.

When I finished my tasks I was about to head out the door when I remembered there was no team meeting today.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to get a good look at the clock.

7:50 AM

Who would up at this hour? Me…

I stood at the front porch deciding what to do when I noticed Momo Uchiha watering her flowers in her front yard. She's my nice neighbor who lived next door. I took notice of her small round bump on her belly. "Huh..." I thought

She then saw me looking at her and smiled. "Hi Obito!" She greeted.

I walked up to her, "Hello !" I greeted back. I then glanced back to her belly. "Did you gain weight?" I questioned.

She giggled, "No Obito!" She then glanced around her eyes blazing the Sharingan. She then whispered, "Come inside and I'll tell you a little secret!" She turned around and went inside, I followed.

Went I stepped inside her small home, I could see that she hasn't changed much of the decor over the years. You see I've known Momo since she moved into this house with her husband 5 years ago. Me and my grandma used to bring her food and sometimes Momo would take care of me when I was little. Her husband, Kuro, is currently and ANBU operative named Deer, he's one of the few Uchiha's actually in ANBU. He is so awesome!

I took a sniff of the air and noticed the scent of...Cookies! Oh they smell heavenly. She pulled the tray out from the oven and said when they cool down I could have one.

To late. I was dead set ready have one and tossed one in my mouth.

Bad Idea.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" I shouted, and flailing my arms.

Momo with her quick thinking grabbed a cup of milk. Her hands were shaking as she placed the cup down and poured the milk. She handed me the milk with a worried look.

"Thawnk Tu." I squawked out. And chugged down the milk.

Once I finished I took a deep breath. "Better?" She asked.

I nodded in reply, she then hit me on the head.

"Hey!" I shouted.

She glared at me, but her face faded and she laughed. "Your still such a kid! Don't ever change that okay! Most shinobi now are stone cold ninja, they forget that they are still human. Even my own husband forgets that."

I sighed, "Yeah, but Bakakashi doesn't seem to think that".

She hit me on the head again. "Hey!" I shouted again.

"Lighten up Obito." Her eyes light up again, "Don't you want to know my secret?" She asked.

"YES!" I cheered.

Her face twisted and turned as she appeared to be lost in thought, "Hmmm...but first. You know the man that lives across the Uchiha compound?

"Old man Taro?" I ask.

She smiles and nods, "Yeah! He has something I need. If you pick it up and bring it here….I'll tell you, my secrete".

I agreed, I didn't want to do it. I wanted to know right now! But if it makes her tell me and her happy...I'll do it (I guess). She thanked me and I was on my way.

It wasn't that long of a walk there, I arrived I saw the old man on his front porch. Walking up to the small fence that surrounded the garden and house, I unlatched the gate walking up to his house. Taro's house was a jungle, but a really beautiful jungle. There were so many plants and trees dangling all around, but during the spring they always bloomed beautiful flowers. I think that's why he keeps them around.

"Good Morning Obito!" He greeted.

"Good Morning!" I greeted back.

"Have you come to help me this morning?"

I pulled a sheepish grin, "Well-"

"Great!" He interrupted, "You see there's this plant I want, and the only place I can get it is at the Yamanaka flower shop? And I'm an old man, it would take me hours just to get there. I need a young boy like you to help me out.".

"Ummm…..sure, but I need a small favor as well."

"Sure! Anything"!

"Great! Well you see this morning I notice had a big stomach. I though she just gained a couple of pounds. But she just laughed and said she'd tell me if I did her a favor. So I'm here for whatever she asked for." I explained.

He as well laughed, "Ahhh I see well, tell you what. You head to the flower shop and give me what I need I'll give you what you need. Got it?"

I agreed once more.

"Great! Well get going, they have my order so just tell them I sent you"!

I nodded my head and shunshined away, and landed on a nearby roof. I jumped from roof from roof making my way to the flower shop.

It took about 5 minutes to get there, not bad.

When I entered I was greeted with a tired, "Welcome".

"Hello!" I walked up the counter to see a typical Yamanaka girl. Blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was somewhat short and young, looked pretty nice. But there was something different about her. She had glasses, they were a deep purple and prefect fit around her small round eyes.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" She asked, her face still had a tired look on her face.

" sent me, I'm here to pick up his order."

It was silent for a moment as she was thinking, then her eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember!" She turned around a disappeared in the room behind her.

She came out with a big long green plant.

"Catnip? Is that even a flower?" I asked.

"Yup!" She replied.

I hesitantly handed her the money. She set the plant on the counter and reached underneath the counter for a book.

She set the book down and flipped open the pages. "I need you to sign here." She said pointing to a blank spot.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm doing a scientific research! I want to see whether shinobi or civilians buy more plants and stuff. And what they buy. It's gonna shape the future!"

I smile, "Okay!" I take the pen and book, I write my name and the few things it ask. When I finish I glance to see the other names. I see no one important, than all the sudden….

 _Name: Kakashi Hatake_

 _Plant:_

 _Shinobi or Civilian: Shinobi_

I laugh, THE Kakashi Hatake buys a plant a names it. I can't wait to tease him later.

I deliver the catnip without any problems. He takes it and walks around his house into a back garden.

I follow him, to see a small grave there. "Who's buried there?" I ask.

"My 15 cats."

I gasp, "15?"

He laughs and places the plant down. "Yeah…Well I guess you want the thing for Momo now?"

"Yes please!" I beamed.

His sadden face left as we walked back inside his house. His house wasn't small or big. It was long and there were no stairs. Great for and old man I guess. We walked into the kitchen were there he handed me a sealing scroll.

"Thank you!" I have no idea what's in there but I rolled with it. He smiled, "No thank you Obito, oh and tell Momo I said hello."

I gave him a salute. "Yes sir!" And dashed off.

It was an added 10 minutes just to get back to Momo's house. It shouldn't have taken that long but I stopped to help a cat out of a tree. This cat actually liked me so it wasn't that bad.

When I arrived I saw Momo cleaning out her garden. "I'm back!" I greeted.

"Took you long enough." She commented.

I gave her a small pout, "Look when I went to Taro's house I got stuck helping him out." She only laughed. "And then," I continued, "there was a cat stuck in the tree."

Momo took the scroll from me and she went inside. "So what's inside the scroll."

"You'll see." She took off her gardening gloves and washed her hands, she picked the scroll once more, she lead me to empty room. The room itself had hardly anything, the walls seemed to be freshly painted blue. The floors had a faded brown wooden flooring. A big long window filled the biggest wall filling the room with its warm sunlight. There was a white armoire near the door as you entered. An Uchiha fan hanging on the opposite wall of the window. Other than that It was pretty empty.

She set the scroll on the floor and unraveled it. I peered over watching as she push her chakra into the seal.

It only took a few moments before you could hear the loud, POP! And smoke filling the object. When the smoke finally cleared there were a few items. A small crib, it was a milky white that could almost match the armoire but it didn't. A small box full of toys and such. And finally a tan rocking chair. And then, it finally hit me. "OH YOUR HAVING A-" But before I was finished Momo covered my mouth.

"Shhhhhh…." She whispered, "Yes. I am having a baby. I've been secretly preparing this room. So when my husband finally finishes his last ANBU mission I'll tell him as a gift for retiring out of ANBU." She smiled at me as she slowly removed her hand. "Let's keep this a secret okay? I don't want him knowing just yet".

I grinned and agreed, "Congratulations! " I whispered, "I can't wait for the baby! I'll be sure to be here to visit when the baby comes into this world!"

"I'm glad you will Obito, I'm glad you will."

* * *

AN: GOODNESS. I CAN'T THIS CHAPTER. GOSH. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. I mean...I baffled. 44 followers, 29 favorites, and 2,451 views. And to those 11 reviews….THANK YOU!

SO NOW FOR ALL THOSE THAT COMMENTED:

.3: I'm glad your looking forward to this! You are awesome!

ForgetfulFollower: Shisui is still da best.

Triazatriborinane: Mmmm yes I fixed them. I will never make that mistake again. Thank you for letting me know.

EmmieSauce: Obito is not actually stupid. Considering he fought in a war almost for the majority of it. Heck even being able to become chunin at a young age proves a lot. Kakashi just likes to twist Obito's words and make fun of him.

Silv3rR0s3:Here's the update you asked for! Sorry for the long wait I had writers block. And next to nothing on motivation.

And to the wonderful Konoha's Springtime Angel: You are fantastic. I relate. Deidara is great….but uhhhh sorry to break it to Shisui is best I'm mean you did put Obito in your top Uchiha's so I'll forgive you. And of course, Naruto, I don't blame you it's great. Mmmmm your color smells like Konoha. And yeah cherry blossom are a close second for me. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this! Also Deidara will be an important character in the future ;)

Thank you all so much! Please check out my Tumblr! I will post things about this story eventually. It's chavelink

I've started the next chapter, I am excited to reveal Mina's abilities!

And remember reviews give me lifeeee.


End file.
